


Daddy's Home

by LadyAuthor711



Category: True Blood (HBO), True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood during sex, Daydreams, Eric Northman - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, True Blood (HBO) - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires, freshly baked cookies, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Eric has been away on business for what seems like forever to you. So, when he calls and tells you that he’s finally coming home you decide to celebrate in an extra special way.





	Daddy's Home

When Eric called you and told you that he was finally coming home tonight after being away for weeks. You quickly set forth to planning one hell of a welcome home surprise for him. As soon as you got off the phone with him, you ran into the kitchen and quickly starting cleaning everything like the wind; knowing that when Eric says he’ll be home tonight he means it. You knew that he wanted to be home with you as much as you wanted him to be home with you. As you cleaned the kitchen counters, you felt a shiver run up your spine when an old memory came to mind.

Hands wrapping around your waist, pulling you close to a rock-hard body and feeling something else that was rock hard. You felt lips pressed to your neck, teeth slightly grazing as long fingers reached further down to your hot center, toying with you through the thin, soft pajama bottoms. Your hands grasping the kitchen counter as those long fingers dipped under your pajama bottoms, making your head fall back against his chest.

“You’re so wet, my love. It’s like you already knew I was coming in here to fuck you on the kitchen counters.” He smirked against your skin, his thumb rubbing circles on your clit. You let out a low moan and reached for him, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer to you.

“So, what’s taking you so long to fuck me then?” You smiled, earning a low growl from Eric as he spun you in his large hands at lightning speed and placing you on the counter-

You let out a long breath and pulled on the collar of your shirt, you let your memories run away with you for far too long. You quickly finished up the kitchen but just as you were starting to walk up the stairs another wicked idea popped into your head. You ran to the fridge and grabbed a roll of the pre-made cookies and quickly slapped them on a pan and threw them in the oven.

You smiled at all the steps of your dastardly plan to seduce Eric when he walks in the door; then quickly headed upstairs and into the bathroom. It was a race against the clock and Eric’s vampire speed to make yourself look irresistible for tonight. You put on your best smelling oils and blow dried your hair, making it fluffy and soft to the touch; and applied a decent amount of makeup. That mainly focused around your eyes, to make them look more intense.

Then it was finally time for the finishing touch, what you were going to wear; it didn’t matter too much since you knew whatever flimsy little garment you put on; Eric would soon rip off.

You smiled to yourself at the thought of that, as you opened your dresser drawers and hunted for a particular piece of lingerie that Eric bought for you a few years ago. Quickly slipping the piece of silk and lace over your body; you went to the mirror to check your hair and face one more time, before going to your closet and slipping on the only pair of “fuck me” pumps you own.

You giggled to yourself a bit as you took yourself in in the bathroom mirror, then as quickly as you could you made your way back downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out the cookies from the oven, their purpose having been served for the night. Once again looked around, making sure that everything in the house was absolutely perfect, you’d been so busy by cleaning and getting yourself ready that you hadn’t even noticed that the sun had set and night had fallen. Until, you heard a small whoosh and before you knew it Eric was at the front door already pushing his way inside; no invitation needed. You watched him take in the clean house and the smell of freshly baked cookies before he found you and ran to you, sweeping you up in his arms. Causing you to go into a fit of giggles as he held you close and breathed you in, before he put you down and really assessed you.

“Y/N.” he said slightly licking his lips. “Is this all for me?”

“You came inside so quick I didn’t have time to lounge myself across the couch.” You giggled.

He smiled lightly. “Well I’m sorry to ruin your plans of seduction. You obviously had no time to get ready what with the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting through the house.” He said raising an eyebrow.

You bit the tip of your index finger, feigning innocence. “Were the cookies too much?”

Eric, bent down to your lips and kissed you deeply pulling you into his hard body. Your lips opened immediately to his letting his tongue dance sinfully with yours; you sighed into his mouth, having missed him so much when he was gone. You reached up and wrapped your hands around his neck and buried your hands in his hair, bringing him closer to you.

Eric reluctantly pulled away from you, but kept his face close to yours. “No, my love. It was perfect, but-” He said looking down at your breasts and biting his lip. “There’s only one thing I’ve been craving.” He growled and you felt your center clench at the immediate flood of warmth from his words.

Eric wasted no more time, his hands slid down your backside signaling for you to wrap your legs around his waist. As eager as he was, he took his time climbing the stairs to the master bedroom instead of using vampire speed. While he climbed you planted kisses all over his neck, sucking on the spot just under his ear, and grazing his skin lightly with your teeth. Eric let out another growl and gripped your ass harder, his massive palms covering you almost entirely.

“Careful there, Mitt hjärta. If you keep that up, I don’t think I could resist fucking you any longer and we’re only half way up.” Eric purred but you knew that he was a man of his word.

You felt the fire in between your legs growing steadily with each step he took up the stairs. You nuzzled his neck, continuing to place small kisses all around his neck, whispering in his ear about how much you’ve missed him and were so glad that he was home.

“And I can’t wait until you rip this thing off me and you’re buried inside of me.” You smiled to yourself and sucked on his earlobe.

Eric stopped for only a moment and then suddenly you were being thrown down on top of your bed at lightning speed. Your body bounced as it hit the bed and you laughed, clutching your ribs. But, Eric wasn’t laughing he ripped off his shirt in one moment and was on top of you the next, grinding his hips into yours; which cut your laughter short.

“Did you think that was funny sötma? Getting me riled up so I’d get you into bed faster?” He smiled wickedly, kissing your neck and running his hands down your body, until he reached exactly what he wanted. He palmed your center, making you moan under his touches.

“Well-” you breathed. “I-It got you here faster didn’t it? I’ve been waiting long enough for you to come home and fuck me properly. I’m not a patient woman, Eric.” You said throwing your head back deeper into the pillow as his thumb circled your clit, just like he had in your daydream this afternoon.

Eric chuckled. “, I know you’re not Y/N. Which makes this so much more fun.” He said before he leaned down and kissed you again, his tongue mingling with yours but this time it tasted different; it tasted like copper.

You gasped into your kiss and Eric pulled back and smiled a faint trace of blood on his lips.

“Now.” He said tracing his fingers just at the hem of your bra, the back of his knuckles sending shivers all over your body as they brushed past the top of your breasts. With each stroke of his fingers you could feel his blood become more prominent withthin you, heating you to a blaze you knew would be the equivalent of a star going supernova. “As much as I love how you finally wore this little number for me, I’m afraid it’s days are numbered.” He chuckled as he tore thing in half exposing you completely to him.

You let out a gasp, and then moaned biting your lip as you watched him take in all of you.

“Fuck.” He breathed “So, beautiful Mitt hjärta

You watched as he began kissing you down the length of your body starting with the tops of your breasts; taking his time with each one giving them some much needed affection. Then his kisses trailed further down, his blood coursing through you making it feel like his lips were covering every inch of your skin. His lips traveling down your stomach, pressing delicate kisses to your stretch marks on both sides of your sides; before he continued down lower. In your excitement you rolled your hips up hoping to reach his face, but he’d pulled just far enough away from you. His piercing blue eyes looked up at you and then back to your center, taking his long index finger and running it down the length of your folds; earning a gasp from you.

“I have been craving this for weeks and I’m fucking starving baby.” He growled, pushing his index finger inside of you, slowly. His filthy words and actions held such a strong promise of pleasure that you let out a low sound that was part mewl part moan.

Eric smiled wickedly at your noises and pulled out his finger, before sucking on it, letting out a low moan himself. Before you knew you it Eric quickly dispensed with his clothes in a flash and was back on top of you, his mouth once again laying soft kisses over your mound, making you moan in light frustration. But, this time his kisses continued fluidly from the top of your mound down to your clit, as he kissed you he took your leg and lifted it over his back so you were completely open to him.

You let out a soft moan of relief at having Eric home and in your bed again, hating when he was gone for so long. But that, moan of relief soon turned to one of increasing intensity as Eric’s soft kisses on your clit soon turned to harsh sucking, making you gasp and try to lift up, holding onto Eric’s head for support.

Eric placed a large hand on your stomach; easily holding you down as he continued to suck, flick and lap at you, like he really had been starving and this was his first meal in months. He took his free hand and pushed his index finger back inside of you, pumping you slowly whilst his tongue continued with its work of unraveling you.

You felt like you were on the verge of convulsing, but Eric’s large hand stayed splayed out on your stomach keeping you grounded to the bed and under his skillful tongue as he continued to tongue you.

Eric added another finger inside of you and you already felt the familiar build of your climax approaching as Eric relentlessly sucked on your clit, his fingers slowly pumping you faster and faster. Making your building climax feel like a speeding freight train about to go off the rails.

“Eric.” You were barely able to moan out. “Eric-” you said but cut yourself off as you let out a loud moan when Eric’s fingers curled inside of you, finding that perfect spot and increasing your approaching climax.

“Oh god Eric!” you screamed, thrashing your head on the pillows behind you, but your noises of pleasure only spurred on Eric, his tongue lapping you up like a fine meal that he enjoyed so much he wanted to lick the sides of the bowl. And with one more curl of his fingers your orgasm came without warning and you let out a scream, feeling your back lift from the mattress but Eric didn’t relent one bit. You grabbed onto Eric’s hair fiercely, nails digging into his scalp but he continued to eat you out so fiercely through your orgasm, not wanting to give up this delectable meal in front of him.

“Eric.” You breathed out, feeling tears come to your eyes from the intensity of his pleasures.

Eric seemed to sense that you couldn’t take anymore and pulled his mouth away before he slowly pulled out his fingers. You shivered as he kissed your stomach as he crawled back up the length of your body, before he pressed his lips to yours.

“You taste so fucking good Mitt hjärta.” He said before deepening the kiss, running his tongue against yours, letting you taste yourself. He moaned as he pulled away and watched your eyes blow wide in renewed pleasure. He pressed his forehead against yours your breath mingling with his. “Did you miss me baby?” He said seductively as you felt him line himself up to your entrance, making you whimper as he rubbed himself against your overly sensitized clit.

“Yes.” You breathed, reaching up to wrap your hands around his neck and bury your hands in his silky blonde hair at the nap of his neck.

“How much did you miss me baby?” He asked, obviously teasing you, knowing exactly how much you missed him and how much you wanted him.

“I missed you so much Mitt hjärta.” You said using his native language against him, knowing how much it affected him when you called him that. “I couldn’t sleep, eat, or get off without here in my bed or buried inside of me.” You growled out, feeling recovered from your earlier orgasm and desperately wanting another.

That seemed to have sent Eric over the edge, because without another moment Eric buried himself inside of you in one swift motion, you both let out hearty moans at finally being connected again; after being apart for so long. He let you get used to him for only a moment before he started moving, pulling himself out slowly only to plunge himself back inside of you. His lips found your breasts again and sloppily kissed you as his thrusts picked up pace, pinning you to the bed as he pounded into you. You knew it wouldn’t take long for either of you to find your climaxes soon enough, especially with Eric setting such a satisfyingly delicious pace.

“Eric. Mitt hjärta.” You moaned out, cradling his face closer to yours and crashing your lips against his. You gasped against his lips as you felt his fingers, rubbing soft circles on your clit, sending you completely over the edge once again. You clung Eric close to you as your orgasm took over your body; but Eric wasn’t nearly being close to being done with you. He turned you over so you were on your stomach and he entered you again, this time deeper and continued his bruising pace, making you scream his name.

Eric’s hands wrapped around your chest and brought you up to him so your back was flush with his chest as he continued to thrust into you. As you felt your next orgasm coming on fast, you felt Eric brush your hair away from your neck and place a kiss against your pulse.

“Can I sötma?”

”Yes. Eric, yes.” you moaned out craning your neck a bit more for him and laying it agasint his chest. You heard the familiar click of his hands and suddenly you felt a small pinch at the base of your neck and Eric’s lips pressed firmly agaisnt you, and as Eric fed from you you felt your orgasm rush over you and you tried not to squirm against him too much; but apparently it was too much for Eric too because he pulled away from your neck and let out a loud groan, as he came inside of you. Then kissing your shoulder lightly as he came down from his orgasm high.

“That was some welcome present.” He smiled, kissing you on the shoulder before he pricked his fingers on his fangs and rubbed his blood on the bite marks on your neck.

“I wanted you to know just exactly how much I missed you.” You smiled and kissed him deeply.


End file.
